The forced runaway
by beautiful words can hurt
Summary: co-writen with kie1993. please leave a review. when sherlock gets a message from his mother who he hasn't spoken to in years will he be able to cope with the news and request she has for him or will emotions get in the way? WARNING: A resent chapter contains some light descriptions of intercouse.
1. Chapter 1

**this was co-writen with kie1993.**

It was cold and Sherlock was sat in his normal chair. John was in bed Sherlock could hear his light snoring. He really wanted to play his violin but he woke John up so often that he was getting really mad with him so he didn't. The flat was dark and cold, the heating had broken the other week but Mrs. Hudson hadn't called anyone in to fix it, suddenly the was a muffled buzzing sound and a beam of light coming from the kitchen. Sherlock tried to ignore it he knew it was his mobile but didn't want to look at it. 10 minuets passed and Sherlock was getting board. So he stood up and went into the kitchen his phone was underneath a loaf of bread. he moved the bread and saw his phone he put it there the other morning because Mycroft was annoying him. Sherlock picked up the small device and looked a the screen that was glowing in the dark of the room. it was a messages from his mother. this shocked him as his family had left him when he was living on the streets, the only one who had stayed in touch was Mycroft. He continued to read.

Sherlock, its me your mother. I need you to do something for me. its about your sister Elizabeth she has been murdered. you need to so something please help. - Mother  
Sherlock stumbled around. He had to hold onto the table to steady himself. He sat on one of the chairs at the table. His little sister, the only person during his childhood that was nice to him, she was gone. For the first time Sherlock had emotions and he pained him to have them.

Sherlock remembered all the times his Elizabeth was there for him when everything went bad always, but then they grew apart when Sherlock started drugs he saw her less and less, then nothing ,he hadn't heard from his sister for years, Sherlock grabbed his phone and made the call to his mother.  
"Sherlock, listen you can't let Mycroft know ,he and Elizabeth never got on, just come over I'll explain more" Sherlock could tell his mum was frantic.  
"I'll be there in 3 hours ok" Sherlock voice was laced with pain.  
John soon found himself up and packing a small bag all Sherlock said was that they were off to see his mum she had something to tell him, John could tell that Sherlock was upset, but he didn't want to asked. Sherlock looked at John.  
"My baby sister was murdered my mum wants me to do something"

They left the flat and climbed in to a taxi. The journey was long and silent. When Sherlock was this quiet John knew that he was sad. John didn't like when Sherlock was like this.  
When they arrived at the big estate is was nearly 6 in the morning. They drove up the long gravel drive way and John spotted the house. It was one of those big old estates that looked like a couple of ghosts could live there.

The two men climbed out of the car and paid the driver. They walked up to the big front door and before Sherlock could reach out and press the door bell a woman opened the door. "Hello Sherlock." she said and opened the door wider. Apparently this was Sherlock's mother. She turned and walked down a hallway and turned left in to a room. Sherlock and John followed.  
They entered a large living room and saw Sherlock's mother sat in a large chair crying silently. Sherlock for some reason wished she had done this when he had left.  
"So what do you want us to do mother"  
"I want to you to find her killer. you may stay here for a while you have your old room Sherlock ,John can have the spare one next door to yours."  
"Thank you. I am so sorry for your loss" said John. he grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him out of the room. They walked up the stairs and into Sherlock's room. It was exactly as he remembered pale blue wallpaper and four-poster bed. "How old was she Sherlock?"  
Sherlock shook his head and looked up at his only friend. "18, she was 18 when I last spoke to her she'll be around 25 now" Sherlock started to look around the room the bed was still made the small stuffed dog that Sherlock gave her when she was 4.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister" John asked.

"It never came up plus I lost touch, when I was in my bad spot in my life" Sherlock told him "She was always laughing and smiling she would always greet people with a smile"  
"Sherlock why was she living at home?" John asked.  
"my poor girl was attacked in her home left for dead ,her friend Fred found her she hasn't wanted to live on her own since" Sherlock mum said from the door.  
"Mum if this is hard you don't have to be here" Sherlock said  
"The DI here said that you can have the crime scene and access to her body"

**that was a really long chapter...what has happend to Elizabeth can sherlock slove the case?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock found himself standing in an alley way the next day ,the police were still looking round Sherlock wondered what his sister was doing here, he looked at the large amounts of blood that soaked the pavement. John stood next to Sherlock as he looked around.  
"Did you find a bag" Sherlock asked.  
"Yes it was with her, I knew your sister had brilliant mind but most of the department found her annoying ,she was reporter, a brilliant one found clues for us sometimes" DCI Jenkins said.  
"I want to see her" Sherlock croaked.  
"Of course, do you want me to drive you or do you want to take a Taxi"  
"Taxi. I'll get one in the village"  
"that's fine I'll speak to you soon Sherlock" Jenkins called after him.  
Sherlock jut nodded and left with his head hung, John knew this was hitting him hard.

John stayed at the crime scene he wandered around talking to the police but trying to stay out of their way. Sherlock was now in a taxi and on his way to the local morgue to see the body of his little sister. he arrived at the hospital and paid the driver. he walked slowly down its long corridors, everything around him was a blur like it was moving to fast. he arrived at the morgue there was a girls body lying on a cold hard slab. he turned to look at the doctor who was just zipping up the body bag on the person next to the girl. "Is this Elizabeth Holmes?" he asked and the doctor nodded. Sherlock looked at her, he frowned and then smiled. this wasn't his sister no way. "you're wrong" he said to the doctor who gave him a confused expression. "this is not Elizabeth Holmes. This is some one else."

"how can you tell sir, and if you don't mind me asking but who are you?" said the doctor.

"i can tell because she is my sister and i can tell that this is not my sister. i am Sherlock Holmes and i have a new case on. goodbye." Sherlock nodded and strode out of the morgue. As he walked back out of the hospital to find a taxi he pulled out is mobile and punched in John's number. He waited for the beeping to stop he need to talk to John.

"Hello" John's voice soothed Sherlock.

"John its me we have a new case my sister isn't dead and we need to find out where she is."

"oh right...thats good... where do you want to start?"

"do the police still have her hand bag?"

"yes"

"bring it with you to mother's house"

"um... Sherlock"

but Sherlock had cut of the call before John and time to say what he wanted. Sherlock called for the taxi and hopped in. he gave the address and setteled in with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean it not her Sherlock, they found her ID badge they told me it was my baby" Sherlock's mother sobbed.

"It not her, looks like her but she had a small scar by her neck it wasn't there" Sherlock told her as he looked at the handbag.

John sighed as Sherlock spilled the contents of his sister's bag everything you could imaging was in a handbag was there plus other bits and bobs.

"A tape recorder?" John asked.

"She's a investigating reporter I gave her this one Christmas" Sherlock told John.

"There no phone" John put in.

Sherlock just nodded and carried on looking through note books and recites and then something caught his eye an envelope full of pictures, John watched as Sherlock empty them, they both stopped as they were photos of them taken at long distances John shook his head.

"Sherlock" John spoke.

"I need go to her room"

Sherlock walked to his sister's room he gave a small smile as she had kept the same purple walls, the bed in the middle was made, but with a book on the covers just like it was when she was little, Sherlock made his way to the desk where Elizabeth laptop was sitting. He started the computer up and started to go through her emails, there was only junk or stories she was working on.

"Your mum found her USB thought it might be useful"Said John who was reading over Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock took it and plugged it in as he opened it they were both shocked to see photos of them what was most shocking was the letters, telling her to do what they say or Sherlock would die then there was one that told her that's she was his and only his.

They continued to scroll through the images and letters, it was just more of the same stuff. But as they reached the end there was one letter and it was by a different person. The first letters were clearly written by a man to Elizabeth (lots of romantic stuff) but this one was by Elizabeth Sherlock knew this because she had signed it at the bottom.

he read it:

Dear Sherlock, I know what my older brother has become, the consulting detective, I know I watched you. I tried to write a story on you but you kept disappearing. so I took photo's instead. But then I took to many photos and now a man I went to school with has found out about who I am and who you are. apparently he had a crush on me at school, and apparently he knows you. He calls himself the consultant criminal so I wouldn't be surprised if he knew you.

I thought that I would write you a message as I fear that he might do something to me and mother will worry and call you, and you being you would try to look through my laptop and USB. I need you to find me. he said he has something planed but I can't think what.

I missed you when you left. Elizabeth xx

Sherlock looked up at John "You have no idea what she is on about do you?"

"well let me think...the consulting criminal is Moriarty the body wasn't your sisters so he um..."

Sherlock got bored with John thinking "so he kidnapped her because he fancied her as a kid then faked her death so that she wouldn't be missed. so we need to find out whose body it really is, where Lizzy is and what Moriarty has done to her"

"not too much then" John mumbled to himself as Sherlock spirited out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth found herself once again looking up at Jim, she was sitting on a king sized bed the sheets a mess around her. she'd been with him for two days, he was so changeable he was trying to be loving and caring but at the same time he would be threatening, this time he was carrying a breakfast tray. As she walked into the bedroom she pulled the thin sheets tighter around her bare skin. He relfused to let her wear clothes to bed.

"Here you go sweet heart" Jim said placing the tray down.

"I'm not your sweet heart Jim" Elizabeth told him.

Jim turned and looked at her, his deep brown eyes were ablaze he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her up towards him. She tried to grab the sheets but the fell off leaving her exposed.

"Now listen I still control you ,my love, you want your brother alive then you'll be my sweet heart I own you now Elizabeth Holmes" Jim said low and threaten before pushing her back to the bed.

Elizabeth bowed her head she loved her brother so much and missed him. Mycroft made it in possible for her to reach Sherlock he even abducted her off the streets when she went to see him a couple of months ago. she stared at the eggs and toast in front of her before, picking up the knife and fork. her whole world was falling apart.

"I need to pop out today , you know the rules kitten, and I'm not afraid to hurt you"

Elizabeth just nodded she hated the rules.

going outside not even the garden.  
phones or laptop  
going into his office

Once he left she just cried her eyes out she missed her mum and her home and she just hoped that Sherlock was ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim returned after an hour or so and Elizabeth had busied her self around the huge house to take her mind off the things that he had done to her. She had got dressed and ,for the first time in the two days she had been there, she put on make up. She had clean the bedroom, made the bed and such like. she had made Jim lunch and made up her mind.

Elizabeth had decided that the only way to make this way of life better was to co-operate and do everything he said and more. if she became seductive and happy he would only want her more but he might be gentler.

Jim strode into the kitchen and breathed in deeply, a plate of food was on the table along with a mug of coffee. Elizabeth was doing the washing up her head was bent over her work but he could tell she had make up on, sh was wearing a white lace dress with black flowers along the hem. A beam of sunlight fell on her face and Jim remembered what he saw in her at school.

he ignored the food on the table and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear " you have been a good girl today"

Elizabeth placed the pan on the draining board and turned round to look him directly in the face. Her blue eyes (a Holmes trait) where emphised by her perfect make up, the looked in to his brown ones. Elizabeth kissed him and he kissed her. it was painful to do but she needed to. her hands slipped on the work surface and she fell backwards bubbles coverd her arms. Jim caught her making sure that their lips didn't break away, he pulled her up and rubbed her arms covering his hands with the soap, making her arms and his hands slippery.

Jim picked up Elizabeth and forced her to wrap her legs around is waist. This was the furthest things had gone before and she tried to pull away but he just gripped her harder. he walked through the house and into one of the bedrooms on the ground floor. he dropped her on the bed a ripped her clothes off. he pulled his own clothes of and climbed onto the bed too. She was sacred he hadn't said a word and she had no idea what he was going to do. her musels were frozen as he kissed down her neck and onto her chest, she breather hard her heart was pounding as he when further down her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock needed to see Mycroft. he had to tell him about Elizabeth and that she wasn't dead. John tried to stop him but there was no changing his mind. He jumped into a near by taxi and gave him the address.

in less than an hour he reached Mycroft's house and paid the driver. He hopped out and walked up to the door. it was slightly ajar so he pushed it open and stepped inside. He could hear small squeaks coming from a room on the ground floor, there was also a sound that was unfamiliar to him but it sounded like a man. Sherlock walked around the ground floor of the house for a minuet or two trying to work out where the sound was coming from. He followed it to one of the spare bedrooms.

Sherlock pressed his ear to the wooden door and listened hard

nothing. clearly the noise had stopped or moved. but he knew his hearing was perfect. so he twisted the door handle and opened to door to find Elizabeth bruised and sweating with her eyes closed on a bed, and next to her with that stupid grin on his face like he a won a country in battle was Jim Moriarty. he was looking at Sherlock and then at his sister on then bed. she didn't move but Sherlock could see the small rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Sherlock was smart and he put two and two together. protectiveness for Elizabeth came over him. his enemy and his little sister. he hated to even think about it. he dived at Moriarty and grabed him round the neck with a growl.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop please stop, he's got Mycroft" Elizabeth cried at Sherlock grabbing his wrist.  
"I'll would do what the woman says" Moriarty told him with a sly smile.  
Sherlock released Jim and walked over to his sister he checked her over. He could see bruises, he pulled the sheet around her and he turn to see Jim now out of bed and wearing trouser but nothing else and his eyes were on Elizabeth.  
"you ok" Sherlock asked.  
"Yes" Elizabeth told her brother "but you need to go and get Mycroft he upstairs"  
"I'm not leaving you alone with him" Sherlock told her.  
"She mine, Sherlock she came to me so you could live, but your brother saw her and me got in the way" Jim told him.  
"Leave her this is between us" Sherlock said.  
Elizabeth manged to move off the bed the sheet still around her she made her way towards Jim and she noticed the red dot on Sherlock's back.  
"please Sherlock for me find Mycroft and forgot about me...please...he'll kill you and I can't...I can't let that happen" she sobbed.


End file.
